Highshcool Love: It's Sweet, Yet Full Of Problems
by Lover of Deidara
Summary: Naruto and Gaara both find out they like each other. Things seem to go right and just fine, until a certain couple comes along and tries to mess everything up. :NaruGaa, GaaNaru: :Some side couples: :Rating may change due to heavy makeout scenes:
1. Prologue: The Group's New Member

**A/N: As usual, this NaruGaaNaru fanfiction is a highschool one, like most. If you see something in it that happens to be a little familiar, and it looks like something that was in "High School Called: They Want Their Drama Back", it's because _that's_ the fanfiction I was inspired to do this by. So no flamming because of similarities you might find. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Naruto & Gaara and Obito & Kakashi would be more than just best friends. Oh! And not just Obito, but Asuma and Hayate would still be alive. As well as Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan, for that matter. (Hidan wouldn't have been neutralized!) Besides, my first name isn't Masashi, and my last name isn't Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Group's New Member**

Naruto's POV

"So, what're we doing tonight? Random crap, again?" My best friend Kiba asked me, while we walked down the hallway to our homeroom class. He was making it seem like we never really did anything. See, on Friday nights, my group and I would go out and do things. And it's Friday. So, obviously, we'll all be going someplace, tonight. Wherever that may be.

"I guess." I shrugged. "I really don't think about stuff like that until _after_ school, you know?" I sighed. Kiba was always trying to be the first one to be ready, when our group went out. He never was, though, because Lee was always first. I swear, Gai must help him get ready, or something. I mean, whenever it is we get there, he's not only always the first one there, but he brings a freakin' watch with him, just to see how long he would be waiting for everyone, person by person. Then, he finds out how much time it's been, from the time he got to our meeting spot, to the time it takes for the final person to arrive. Of course, that person is normally, and naturally, Shikamaru. He always said he fell alseep, and had to get ready at the last minute. Usually, someone has to call him on the phone, asking him what he is doing. That's usually sitting on the couch, watching T.V, if he didn't fall alseep. If he didn't fall alseep… on the couch.

Kiba and I walked in silence, from then on, until we got into homeroom. Right then, Lee zoomed up to us. He was grinning merrily at us both.

_Oh, great… _I thought. _Does he __**already**__ have something planned for tonight…?_

"Guess what!?" Lee said.

"What?" Kiba asked, casually, pretty much thinking the same thing I was.

Amazingly, we were both wrong.

"No!" Lee laughed. "I got Gaara to join our group!"

"_What_!?" I half yelled. If I had been drinking something, I probably would have spit it out. The problem was, Gaara was the kid I liked. If he hung out around me, he'd surely find out. And the only people I allowed to know I liked him where the ones I trusted most; my closest friends. People would be all over me if they found out I was gay. Or bisexual, or... whatever. Besides, I didn't even know if Gaara liked me back.

"Isn't it great!?" Lee asked, still excited.

"I _guess_…" Kiba muttered. "Lee, that guy shows no emotion. Why would he start _now_?"

"Er…" Lee even looked confused at this. "I guess heeee… had a change of heart, or something like that?" Kiba and I sighed. Lee was still obviously happy. Anyone could see that. He suddenly smiled so wide, the people across the hallway in the room over there could probably see almost all of his teeth.

"Oh, _now_ what?" Kiba asked.

"I think we should go to a skating place, tonight! Or, no! Maybe… we could go gambling?!" Lee said, as he rambled off. He kept considering a bunch of things, not even letting Kiba nor I answer. Shikamaru suddenly walked up next to us, with Chouji, who was finishing a bag of potato chips.

"So, Lee." Shikamaru said. "Where are we going, out of all of these places?" He chuckled slightly.

"Um… I think I should ask Neji." Lee answered quickly, obviously unable to decide what to choose. It always ended up that way. Lee always ended up asking Neji, who never even bothered to think of a place. Neji always ended up asking Hiashi for ideas. That was_ bound _to happen again. It was a normal thing; I was definitely used to it.

"_What_ about me?" Neji asked, walking up to us.

"Can you decide what we should do, tonight?" Lee asked, innocently, making it seem like he never even bothered to try and choose something.

Yeah, and he's the one who was suggesting every possible thing.

"I'll ask Hiashi." Neji sighed. "You _know_ I can never think of anything to do."

"You just don't _bother_." Shikamaru said.

"Well, maybe." Neji said thoughtfully.

The bell rang for homeroom. The six of us sat down in our seats. I sat behind Shikamaru, and in front of Chouji. Kiba sat to the left of me, while Neji sat at the right of me. Lee was diagonal from me, in front of Neji. The others were all scattered around. Gaara was somewhere in a corner. Sasuke was in the front, on the far right. Sakura was also in the front, but she was on the opposite side as Sasuke, in the far left. She kept glancing at Lee, every day. The others were scattered around somewhere else in the classroom. Kakashi was our homeroom teacher, and he was also the teacher for History.

"Hey, Naruto." Kiba said, nudging my shoulder with his. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Huh?" I asked, turning my head to him. "What're you talking about?"

"Gaara." He whispered to me, sounding like he was trying to tell me some amazing secret nobody else knew. "He keeps taking small glances at you. I think he likes you."

"How would you know this? Unless you're staring at him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm looking back at him, for you, just to see if there's any hints of him liking you. I don't like that kid. I don't like anyone in this school, actually. Guys _or_ girls."

"Okay, but... just because he glanced at me doesn't mean he likes me." I said, casually.

"But he _keeps_ looking at you! I think he sighed once or twice, too."

"What would he have to sigh about?"

"He probably thinks your straight, since you're always around Sakura."

"Who, obviously, likes Lee. Everyone in our homeroom class, at least, knows it, too. I'm sure Gaara knows, since he _is_ part of everyone."

"Well, just because she likes someone, doesn't mean _you_ can't like her."

"Oh, whatever! You just want to be complicated, huh?!" I sighed.

"'Course." Kiba smiled, and laughed.

The bell for first period rang a little while later. Science with Maito Gai. The most _active _and probably _explosive_ class. Gai always tried to show everyone a new "Fantastic" experiment, but it always failed. Some teacher _he_ is. Lee is the only one interested in what he does, for the most part. Gaara has this class with me, and he _hates_ having the class at all, too. Probably even more than I do. More than anyone else does. He always tuned out Gai's 'lesson', and when Gai found out, he would zoom right on over to the table Gaara was at and smack a ruler down on the table. Shikamaru could never sleep in Gai's class. Gai was way too loud for _anyone _to sleep in _his _class. The teachers next door to him sometimes had to even come over and nearly _plead_ for Gai to keep his voice down. Shikamaru actually wouldn't even _dare_ sleep in _Gai's_ class. I was tuning out Gai's lesson for the most part, too, (like most people) and going over what Kiba told me about Gaara in homeroom. I was snapped back into reality when I felt myself being poked continuously by none other than Kiba himself.

"Naaaruuuutooooo..." He said, while poking me. It was just five minutes before the bell was going to ring for second period. Gai always let his class talk five minutes before the bell. Honestly, that was the only _good_ thing about his class.

"What?" I asked, turning my head to him. He sat next to me in Science, too.

"Gaara. He's staring at you." He said, pointing his finger at Gaara, just enough so _only _I would see he _was _pointing.

"He is?" I questioned, looking behind me to the table closest to the right corner. Right when I did, he slightly blushed, then quickly looked away. "Okay, yeah, he was staring at me." I said quickly, and also turned away quickly, blushing.

"See? I _told_ you." Kiba said, shaking his head and laughing. When he was done laughing, he looked back at me and said, "You should ask him out to the dance, next Friday. Most people already have a date, but _he_ doesn't seem to, and _you_ don't, either."

"Kiba, _you're_ not one to be talking. _You_ don't have a date, _either_." I said, accusingly.

"Well, I'm just not going. Besides, my mom is going out somewhere next Friday, anyway. My sister's going out, too, with friends, so I'm going to be at my house alone. I was told I could invite any friends who weren't going to the dance, though. So if you really _don't_ want to ask Gaara out, you could always come to _my_ house and find something to do. Shikamaru and Chouji are already planning to come over, since _they _don't have dates, either."

"Even though he doesn't like her, why doesn't Shikamaru just ask Ino to go with him?" I ask, pretending I didn't hear him say anything about me or Gaara.

"Ino is going with Sai. Sakura with Lee. Unless Tenten is going with Lee, then I don't know _who_ Sakura is going with. Definitely not Sasuke, 'cause I heard Sasuke already found a date. Don't know who, but I've heard he asked out a guy. Anyway, now that I think about it, Neji's probably gonna come to my house, too. He doesn't have a date, either. You'll be the only one in our group who goes to the dance, actually, if you _do_ ask Gaara out. And if you really want to come to my house, there's always Matsuri who Gaara could go with."

"But Gaara's _gay_, isn't he? Why would he go with a _girl_, then?"

"Oh, I dunno. But you just basically said you _should _ask him out." Kiba laughed.

"N-No I didn't!" I stammered. "I'm just saying he probably wouldn't go with Matsuri, since he's _gay_."

"Matsuri _does_ have a crush on him, though."

"Yeah, I know. Well, I guess I'll... think about it."

"Don't worry, Naruto." Kiba laughed. "People love who they love. That's just how people are. The ones who won't admit what their sexual orientation is are the ones who _are_ gay, though. Like, uh, you."

"Like, uh, only me?"

"And Gaara."

"Okay, him, too."

"So, uh, since you're both gay and won't admit it..."

"We should go out, right?" I asked, knowingly, rolling my eyes, but laughing.

"Yyyyep!" Kiba exclaimed, as the bell rang for next period.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

When lunch time came around, I did what I always did and just sat at any old table. I never bothered to get lunch at school. I just ate at home. (If I even bothered eating _then_, that is) The food at school tasted horrible, anyway. How could _anyone_ eat it?

I was, as usual, the first one in the lunch room, since I didn't bother going to my locker. I just got everything I would need that day, so I wouldn't _have_ to go to my locker. Eventually, I spotted Naruto and Kiba coming out of the lunch line, and looking for a table to sit at. The popular girls always took the front, left-hand table, so they already had that table out of the question. How would_ I_ know? Because _none _of the guys really wanted to sit at that table. Not with the snot-nosed popular girls. (And I'm sure they wouldn't want to sit next Sasuke and _his_ boyfriend) I had hoped Naruto would choose my table, and guess what? He did. He sat right next to me, too, with Kiba sitting on the opposite side in front of him.

I pretended not to notice either of them, as I just stared down at my books lying on the table in front of me. Of course, that didn't last very long, because the next thing I knew, I had Naruto waving his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Helloooo... Earth to Gaara! Calling in!" He said, still waving his hand in front of my face. I guess he was trying to talk to me, when I was staring down at my books. I can't believe I didn't even notice.Well, that sure made me an idiot, considering his voice is a little on the high pitched side, and he talks _a lot_. Worse yet, I like him. And I didn't even notice he was trying to talk to me.

"Gaaaaaarrrrraaaa..." Naruto said, _still_ waving his hand in front of my face. "You didn't fall asleep with your eyes open, did you?"

"No." I said, pushing his hand away from my face. "What do you want?"

"Well, someone's not in a good mood, huh?" He said, poking my shoulder a few times.

"I'm fine." I said, sounding a little rude. I must've been insane, acting this way to someone I've liked for.. what? 3 years, now?

"Well, you don't sound it." He mumbled. How cute. I just love that little pouting face he makes when he's joking around.

"Okay, so... now that you got my attention, what did you want to say to me?" I asked, once again, rather rudely. There _really_ must have been something wrong with me, me still being so rude.

"Uhm, I was gonna ask if you had anyone to go to that dance with, for next Friday..." He said, blushing a little.

"Why does it matter to _you_?"

"Because, well... I have nobody to go with, and... I wouldn't mind going with you, if you don't have anybody to go with..." He said innocently, and rather sweetly.

If nobody else had been around right then, I would have definitely kissed him; probably even would have made out with him. Him talking so sweetly to me, despite me being pretty rude to him, and that sweet look on his face practically made my heart melt.

"No, I actually _don't_ have anybody to go with." I said, sounding pretty disappointed. Yes, I could have gone with Matsuri, but if Naruto ever saw me with her, he'd probably think I was straight, and that I didn't like _him_.

"Then... would you mind going with me?"

"I... guess not."

"Well, give me your phone number and I'll talk to you about it on the phone, after school."

"Alright." I said, ripping a piece of paper out of one of my notebooks. I wrote my number down for him on the paper, ripped it in half, handed him the pencil I was writing with, then said, "I want yours." It actually came out a little rudely, but he didn't mind. He smiled and took the pencil from me, and wrote his number down. He smiled again and handed me the half of the paper with his number on it, and I gave him my half.

The bell rang a little while later, and Naruto and Kiba hurried off to their next class.

If only I could have been in Naruto's next period class, too. Lucky Kiba. (And anyone else who was in his class)

* * *

**Okay, so I have the first chapter done. Phew...**

**In this chapter, since it's the Prologue, I had it written with things like "Said", instead of, "Say" or "Says". I'll start with that in the next chapter.**

**I'm also planning to have others POVs, from people in Naruto's group. And maybe Sasuke and some others. Depends on the situations, I guess.**

**I also mentioned Sasuke asked a guy out. You'll find out who when the dance comes around, or when I get to his POV, _if_ I do Sasuke's POV.. ;)  
**

**Remember, NO flaming! O.O**

**Well, R&R! **


	2. Chap 1: One Couple Always Hates Another

**A/N: Sorry for the slightly late update. I was going to take a break for a day, but if I knew I'd end up with writer's block for the next two days, I wouldn't have. And another day I forgot about the fanfiction. Not to mention there can be times when I am too lazy to bother thinking. -Sweatdrop-**

**Oh! By the way, if some of you don't know who Matsuri is, she's that girl who was in the final filler of the original series, and the one who is also in Shippuuden.**

**I would also like to mention that everyone has the same ages in this fanfiction as they do in Shippuuden.**

**--- **

**Warning: (Short) Makeout scene  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: One Couple Always Hates Another**

Kiba's POV

Naruto went home today pretty excited. I can see why, though, since he finally found out that his crush of about 3 years likes him, and that they'll probably be going to the dance, together. **(A/N: Hah... Ironic, isn't it? Both liked each other for 3 years) **I hope everything goes well for them. And I hope Matsuri isn't too upset about Gaara going with a guy. Matsuri's a really nice girl.

So, I'm just sitting around doing homework, when I suddenly hear the phone ring. My sister, Hana, picks it up, since my mom is out getting groceries. It didn't even take five seconds for her to call over to me, "Kiba! Your friend's on the phone! Naruto!"

"I'll pick up my phone!" I call back, picking up the phone in my room.

"You can hang up now, sis." I say into the phone, and she hangs up the phone she's on. "So, what's up, Naruto?"

"Kiba! Gaara said yes! He's going with me to the dance!" He exclaims. He's lucky he lives alone. He doesn't have to worry about having to keep his voice down in his house. Even though he's only fifteen, he has friends come over often, so he doesn't even _have_ to worry about being alone all the time. And judging from what he just said, and how happy he seemed to be about saying it, I'm sure he's going to have Gaara over his house a lot, now.

"You guys already talked about it?" I ask, a little surprised. "What did you do, get on the phone right when you got home? I mean, school only let out two hours ago!"

"Well, since we took the bus today, you and I, both of us got home pretty quickly. Gaara probably did, too, because I saw his brother, Kankurou, pick him up. So, I just waited about five minutes after I got home, called him, and we talked for about an hour."

"Just about the dance?"

"No, we were talking about school, too. And he said he would ask his sister or his brother if he could come over my house tomorrow, after school. He's said he'll call back in about two hours, since he has to get his homework done and stuff."

"Oh." I said. Then a pretty random question came to me. "Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Did Gaara tell you anything about who Sasuke was going to the dance with? I heard the person he's going to the dance with is the same person he's been dating for about a month, now."

"Well, Gaara said he's been hanging around Suigetsu a lot lately, so I guess that's probably who's been going out with."

"Suigetsu? You mean the former highschool dropout? The one who missed a year of school, but went back because he couldn't find a job that would accept a highschool dropout?" I ask, totally surprised.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Wow... And he's been dating _Sasuke_? Who would've thought _those_ two would be going out? Sasuke doesn't even seem like Suigetsu's type!"

"No, he doesn't. And actually, I don't think anyone at school knows, but me, you, and Gaara."

"Well, we _think_ those two are going out, we don't know for _sure_."

"Yeah, but it's a perfectly good guess. I mean, it is true that those two have been around each other _a lot_, lately. So they probably _are_ dating."

"Well, at least you know you and Gaara aren't the only gay ones in school." I laughed.

"Yeah, very funny." Naruto said, but also laughed.

"Well, I hope you and Gaara have a good time next Friday, and tomorrow, if he comes over your house. I've gotta finish my homework, so I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Thanks, and you, too. Later!" He said, still sounding very excited.

"Bye." I said, and hung up. I'm glad Naruto is finally doing something with his crush of 3 years. I remember how, in his first year of liking Gaara, he would always blush like crazy whenever he saw Gaara, and how he would complain to me that he 'Couldn't possibly be gay!', which I found hilarious.

I guess all I can do, now, though, is wish those two luck.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Suigetsu, is my computer like... _all_ you come to my house for?" I ask, and chuckle.

"Nah..." Suigetsu answers, laughing. "I just don't have a computer myself, yet."

"Yet? You're planning to get one?" I ask, putting a little sadness in my voice.

"Ohh, Sasuke, do you _really_ think that'll stop me from visiting you?" He asks sweetly, making me blush a little. He quickly turned around and kissed me, giving me a butterfly kiss. He knows I hate that, too. He knows I like longer, make-out kisses.

"Hey, don't be like that!" I whined, pouting and giving Suigetsu my pouting face that he can't resist. Suigetsu sighed, laughed, got up out of his chair, and knocked me onto my bed. He nearly shoved his tongue into my mouth, and I couldn't resist doing the same back. We weren't doing too much right away, but I could tell Suigetsu hated going at the pace we were going at. We _were_ going pretty slow. I didn't like it, either, but that's always how we started, anyway. Suigetsu and I have only been dating for about one month, now, and we've already made out like... fifteen times, or more. But we like doing it, so it doesn't matter. I don't care that he was a highschool dropout, either. I still love my Suigetsu. And he still loves his Sasuke. (Who would be me!)

I'm the one who went deeper into our kiss. I purposely got to doing so first, so I could prove I really would. Suigetsu and I had a dispute the other day over who would be the one to go deeper into our next make-out kiss. I told him I would, but he just couldn't believe me, now could he? Hah... Now I get five dollars. Take that, Suigetsu. (Yeah, we bet five dollars on it)

I can tell Suigetsu can't take it anymore. He licks through my mouth a last time, gets up, throws off his shirt, then holds me down and throws off my shirt. From there, we simply made out for about two hours. Him putting his tongue in my mouth and taking control for a while, then me doing the same thing. We went back and forth like that, over and over, seeing who would break the kiss first. (Not including the breaks inbetween for air) It takes nearly the whole two hours for Suigetsu to give up on trying to get past my tongue and let me finish the whole thing.

I laugh at him when we finish, and he just spit his tongue out at me, like he was saying, "Yeah, well, you got lucky." I giggle, and he sits back down at the computer, without even bothering to put his shirt back on.

I suddenly think of a really random question, and ask, "Hey, Suigetsu... D'ya think Naruto and Gaara are gonna be going to the dance, together, next Friday?"

"Maybe." He says. "Why, what's on your mind?"

"I say we go mess with them. Naruto's been getting more attention in school, now, so I'd love to see him totally embarrassed in front of everyone."

"Well, aren't you the nice one."

"I know I am." I kid. The point is that all the girls in school think I'm some nice guy, who would go out of my way to do stuff for people I don't even know or care about. Well, it must've been another rumor. I honestly want to know _who_ starts all of these rumors.

"So, uh, what're you planning to do?"

"I dunno... I don't need to think about that right now. The dance is still a week away." I say, and throw Suigetsu's shirt on top of his head.

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

I felt really funny and out of place when I arrived at the meeting spot later that night. I had already called Naruto back a little while before now, and I was really happy, talking to him. Nothing interesting has been happening in my life, up until now. Our group is meeting a little ways away from a teen club, which is where we're going tonight. I heard Neji's uncle, Hiashi, suggested it. Lee is looking around, waiting for the rest of our group to come, and he's got a watch on him. He looks even _funnier_ with a watch on...

I'm standing next to Naruto, who is playing with my hair, while the whole group waits for Shikamaru. I heard he's always late, because he always falls asleep on Fridays, 'forgetting' that he's supposed to meet up with everyone.

About 15 minutes later, Shikamaru finally walks up... yawning.

"Hey guys..." He says, covering his mouth while he yawns.

"I've been waiting here for you for an hour and 34 and a half minutes, Shikamaru..." Lee said, blinking at his watch, then looking back up at Shikamaru. He does this repeatedly for the next minute, until Neji says, "Enough Lee. Please."

Thank Neji.

"So, are we going, or what?" Kiba said, breaking the sudden silence that had come due to Lee's comment about him waiting for Shikamaru.

"Yep!" Naruto said, and pointed forward. He had the most adorable look on his face, too...

When we arrive at the teen club, the first two people I notice just _had_ to be Sasuke and Suigetsu, who in which _both_ hate me. I pretend I didn't see them, and follow the rest of my group to wherever they're going.

We stay at the snack bar for a while, while taking about random things, until Shikamaru notices Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"What're they doing here?" He asks, rudely.

"Probably here to cause more trouble..." Kiba muttered, sighing.

Yeah, those two always _do_ cause trouble, together or _not_... And not many people who actually _know _them even _like_ them, either. So, of course, they _have_ to notice us, and come right on over...

* * *

**Well, Sasuke is pretty OOC, but most people do that, anyway, with highschool fanfictions. It's hard to keep his personality the same when you have him paired up with someone.**

**The reason why the POVs were rather short was because I had three in the same chapter. **

**Also, I would like to know if I should have Obito in here. I'd like to see what people think of the idea of adding him in the story in a little while. (If he's not in this fanfiction, Kakashi's not getting paired up with anyone. Let's put it that way. :) )**

**I'm also going to have Yondaime later on.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: One Comment

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for the late update, but this month having been September, I've been getting used to all the stuff at school and everything. But I HAVE been writing my fanfictions DURING school at times, and I have been doing that so I don't get into THIS situation again. (Updating so late) I also didn't want to keep anyone waiting any longer. It made me feel slightly guilty. -Sweatdrop-**

**And by the way, the last chapter was meant to be chapter ONE, not TWO. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter two: One Comment (That Can Make Things Serious)  
**

**Naruto's POV**

**--- **

So, what're you losers doing here?" Sasuke asks casually.

"Does it really concern you?" Shikamaru asks.

"No. Just curious." Sasuke says, putting his elbow on Suigetsu's shoulder.

"Oh, and if we're losers, you're homeless." Kiba says in response to the comment in Sasuke's question.

"Yeah, sure I am." Sasuke says, rolling his eyes.

"Wow, these guy are stupider than I remember." Suigetsu laughs.

"If we're so stupid, why is it that we all passed our recent tests with all 80's or higher, and you've been failing? Like that 45 you got?" Shikamaru asks, sighing. When Suigetsu didn't answer, I asked, "Why are you trying to make yourselves look good? You're _so_ getting burnt over here."

"Naruto, you should be keeping your mouth shut." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "You're the dumbest one here."

"And what did Shikamaru just say about our recent tests?"

"Whatever."

For a while, nobody spoke. Sasuke and Suigetsu are on our cases a lot, always trying to annoy us to no end. They succeed _sometimes_, but only to some of us. Shikamaru is never fazed by either of them.

"You know, you guys go out too much." Sasuke suddenly says.

"What?" I ask.

"You guys go out too much. Every single Friday."

"And how would _you_ know, unless you've been spying on us?"

"Exactly."

"Oh, so you _have_ been spying on us?"

"Well, no duh."

"How kind of you."

"I know."

"Sasuke, that's not something to be proud of." Shikamaru says, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"For me and Suigetsu it is." Sasuke laughs with Suigetsu.

"And the two of you need to get on with your lives, and stop wasting them by bothering other people." Gaara suddenly says.

"_Excuse_ me?" Sasuke says, half shocked by what Gaara had just said.

"You heard me. I'm not repeating myself to someone like _you_." Gaara says coolly.

"Oh, how sweet, he is." Suigetsu says, nearly just as shocked as Sasuke.

"To think, this is coming from the one who didn't have _any _friends,_ just_ _yesterday_." Sasuke says.

"And I have _more_ than enough friends, _now_. I have more than enough friends _now_ to make up for when I didn't have _any, then_. It never even _crossed my mind _to have this many friends. And just in the blink of an eye, too." Gaara says, while the rest of us glare at Suigetsu and Sasuke.

"_You're_ the ones who aren't going to have any friends, in the end. Just each other." Shikamaru says.

"Yeah? We'll see about that." Sasuke says, turning his back on us and signaling for Suigetsu to follow him.

* * *

Later that night, around eleven, Gaara's sister, Temari, had gotten to the teen club my group and I were at, and offered everyone a ride to each of their houses. After about five minutes of them saying they didn't need a ride, Temari had finally won the arguments with all of them and drove each of them home. 

Temari had taken me to her and Gaara's house to meet them better, since I'm Gaara's best friend. Gaara explained to me that he really actually _didn't _have any friends before me and the others, and that Sasuke had been right about that. I told him he didn't have to worry about that anymore, because now, he _does_ have friends. Just like he said at the teen club.

* * *

After school on Monday was horrible. Gaara and I couldn't walk home to my house, because he had to be home as soon as possible after school. But when I called his house at about six, the first thing I heard was Temari's scratchy and hoarse voice. 

"Hello?" She asks.

"Temari, it's me. Naruto." I say.

"You're the boy I met yesterday, right? Gaara's best friend?"

"Yeah, why?"

Before she could say another word, she burst out into tears. Eventually, she spoke again, asking, "You know Sasuke and Suigetsu, right?"

"Oh, you don't mean what I think you mean?" I ask, now _very_ angry towards Sasuke.

"Gaara's in the hospital. The doctors say they don't know what's going to happen to him." Temari sobs.

"How did the doctors find out about Gaara?"

"According to the nurse that called our house, Ino and Sakura called the hospital right after they saw the end of what happened."

"Oh... I see... I'll have to thank them, later. I'll thank them for you, too."

I soon hear Kankurou's voice in the distance, saying, "Temari, don't worry. Gaara's going to be fine."

"Naruto, I have to go... Do you want me to call you back?" Temari asks quietly.

"Well, would it be an inconvenience for you and Kankurou to bring to me, too? You're going to the hospital, right?" I ask as kindly as I can. I don't want to hurt her any more badly. It's bad enough she had to talk about it, when I know she doesn't want to.

"Alright. We'll be there in a little while." Temari says, trying to calm down.

"Alright. See you later, then."

"Yeah... Bye..."

"Bye..." I say, and hang up the phone.

I can't believe Sasuke and Suigetsu jumped Gaara! And it's no wonder the doctors don't know what going to happen to him! Suigetsu is one of the strongest people in our school! Now I'm actually kind of scared for Gaara. He didn't even _do_ anything! All he said last night was for Sasuke and Suiegstu to get on with their lives, and stop wasting them to bother other people. I don't get how that's _so _horrible that Gaara had to get beat up. I just don't understand...

* * *

"Room 183" The girl at the counter says to me, Temari, and Kankurou. 

"Thanks." The three of us say together, and start walking.

When we got there, Gaara was already awake. Right when Temari saw him, she ran right over to him and hugged him.

"Gaara, are you okay!? Are you still badly hurt!?" She asks, hugging him softly, as not to hurt him.

"I have two or three fractured bones, but nothing life-threatening." Gaara answers.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Temari cries, still hugging him.

"Gaara, how long did they say you'll be here for?" Kankurou asks.

"I don't know; they didn't say. I'm guessing about a week, at least." Gaara replied, sighing.

"Oh, that's too long!" I sigh, and sit on the edge of Gaara's bed. "I'll come here and visit you everyday, until you get out, though. I'll bring you your homework and schoolwork, too."

"Naruto, why're _you_ here?" Gaara asks, blinking. "But thanks, anyway."

"I'm here for you, silly." I laugh. "I called your house to see it you were home around six, but Temari picked up the phone and told me what happened. And you're welcome." I say, scooting over to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Ohhhh, so he's your _boyfriend_!" Kankurou laughs. "You only called him your _friend_.

"_Best_ friend." Gaara corrects him.

"Well, whatever! _Either way_, you didn't tell us he was your _boyfriend_!"

"Did he tell you we're going to the dance, this Friday? Together? As in, we're each other dates?" I ask, giggling.

"Nooooo..." Kankurou smirks, turning his head back to Gaara, as he'd been looking at me, while I spoke.

"Oh, yeah..." Gaara says. "I have to ask the doctors to try to hurry to get my surgery and stuff done before the dance."

"Oh, yeah..." I realize. The dance! Crap! "Well, don't worry. I'll ask the doctors for you on my way out, if the doctors don't come back before I go. I _do_ have all day, though."

"And you're inferring you'll _be_ here all day?" Gaara asks.

"All day and all night, until I have to go back home for school, tomorrow."

"Thanks." Gaara says, smiling. His smiles really warm my heart.

And to think, I've liked this kid for three years, yet I never said a word about it to him. The first year, Kiba was the only one who knew. Not because I told him, but because he found me staring at Gaara. It was really embarrassing for about the first month, but I realized that, yes, Kiba has been a true friend. He didn't tell anyone about it then, and still hasn't, up to now. Although all of my other friends already know, but they all found out just this year, and the same way Kiba found out, too.

But then... how did Sasuke find out? And I _know_ he told Suighetsu...

* * *

**Phew! I finally got it DONE! I was wondering when I'd finish it...**

**But anyway, I already have SOME of the next chapter written down, since I did it in school. XD Originally, it was meant to be connected to THIS chapter, but then this chapter would be overly long and deathly to write, re-read, and edit. This is because I would have to add another chapter-length amount to this ONE chapter. Which would also cause this story to be updated even SLOWER.  
**

** -Sweatdrop-**

**Not to mention I have to get to:**

**The Way They Live (Sometime in the month of October, of this year, hopefully. I'll be away on vacation for a week, but I WILL have internet access, so I hope to be able to type SOMETHING up during that week)**

** Dark Destinies (Sometime in the next six months...)  
**

**Sacred Secrets (Sometime this year...)**

**Life Of A Puppet (Sometime in the month of October of this year...)**

**Note: Life Of A Puppet will only be found on Quizilla. Only if enough people say they want it up here on Fanfiction will I put it up here. The reason I wasn't going to put it up on this site is because the main characters are 'You', as in, the reader, and Sasori. Therefore, it WILL have 'You', 'Your', etc., in it.**

**This story has two big reasons why it is not currently going to posted on this site:**

**1) It revolves around the reader, and a fanfiction like that seems to be more of a Quizilla-type story.**

**2) I have too many slow-updating stories as it is, on this site, and don't want more and more people to have to be waiting on them. Not to mention I'll have to go back and forth between this site and Quizilla to update the story on BOTH sites.**

** ANYWAY!**

**To see how many people actually read these notes at the end, at the end of your review, (IF you review...) make sure to write: "LianaUchiha loves her Deidara!"**

**(If you read this and don't write that, I will be ANGRY! And you won't like me when I'm ANGRY! XD) **


	4. Chapter 3: Chatting Online

**A/N: My God, I just checked my last update on every story, and WHOA! Last time I updated If It's Love was in... SEPTEMBER?! It's freaking January! -Still looking at the two pieces of paper that haven't moved from their place for at LEAST a WEEK- Right... So, uhm, yeah! I need to REALLY start up again... Inspiration needed. I feel a friend's pain... Always needing inspiration...**

**-**

**-ROFL- I have Shikamaru's internet name as 'TooTroublesome', and yet, I, myself, find it too troublesome to keep typing that screen name, so I kept copying and pasting it, after I wrote it once XD**

**-**

**DISCLAIMER: I**_**do not**_** own GaiaOnline OR YouTube, but I DO own the random site of GreenBeastForums. Yes, Lee made the site, and thus, it is a non-existing site, and only exists within the boundaries of this fanfiction.**

**Chapter 3: Chatting Online**

**-**

**Shikamaru's POV**

**-**

An angry group of people on a Tuesday. Simple, right? Well, sure, if friends hadn't been beat up, human or not. My whole group started calling each other up, asking what the heck happened with Sasuke and Suigetsu. That's what we ALL want to know. Gaara wasn't the only one who got beat up by those two. Several people were. Eventually, during a six-way conversation on the phone, we all came to the conclusion that we should just talk about this online, because we may get a chance to talk to either Sasuke or Suigetsu. So, yes, we're all getting online, now.

--

**TooTroublesome** has signed in.

**RamenKing **has signed in.

**GreenBeast **has signed in.

**TaintedDestiny **has signed in.

**DogTamer** has signed in.

**FoodBoy** has signed in.

-

**TooTroublesome: **So, anyone have any ideas as to WHY Sasuke and Suigetsu would beat up so many people?

**RamenKing: **Any ideas why they haven't got CAUGHT…? -.-

**DogTamer:** I don't know, and I don't care. I'm gonna be the next one in our school to be beating someone up, though.

**GreenBeast: **What for?

**DogTamer: **They beat up Akamaru! I'm gonna frigging KILL them!

**TooTroublesome: **They beat up _Akamaru, too_?!

**DogTamer**: Yes!

**GreenBeast:**Kiba-kun, please calm down… We'll talk to them about it, first…

**DogTamer: **WHY?! It's _pointless_! Ever since Sasuke met Suigetsu, he's been acting like a total JERK to us! _Talking_ to him isn't going to do ANYTHING!

**RamenKing: **But I don't think they injured anyone too seriously… Sakura isn't in the hospital, although she DOES have several bruises, and Hinata is the same way. I know about Hinata, because I went to visit Sakura right after school today, because she was absent today. And Jiraiya told me Sakura's mother called the school, complaining about her daughter having gotten beaten up. So, when I went to visit Sakura, she told me Sasuke and Suigetsu beat up Hinata, too. She said they beat up Hinata first, and Sakura tried to reason with them in words, saying it'd be best to avoid violence, but Sasuke and Suigetsu refused to listen, and beat _her_ up, _too_.

**GreenBeast:**S-Sakura-san?!

**RamenKing: **Yeah…

**TooTroublesome:**Wait, you mean the second assistant principal, Jiraiya?

**RamenKing: **Yeah. He knows I'm one of Sakura's closest friends, so he told me. He told Ino, too.

**TooTroublesome: **So why are those two going around beating everyone up?!

**GreenBeast: **They're probably just on Steroids…

**RamenKing: **… -ROFL-

**TaintedDestiny: **Steroids? I suppose those two could possibly be on such a thing… Wouldn't surprise me. XD

**TooTroublesome: **In that case, Itachi's on Steroids, too, for not noticing XD

-

**FoxSpirit **has signed in.

-

**RamenKing: **BROFER! -Major Steroids glompage attack-

**GreenBeast: **-ROFL-

**FoxSpirit:**…Steroids…glompage…attack…? I think you've been online far too much.

**RamenKing: **Brofer, you're mean… I only spend about three to four hours a day online on school nights… But on weekends, I only spend about six to seven hours, or more, if I'm that bored…

**GreenBeast:** XD

**FoxSpirit:** …-.- I won't ever believe you're my brother.

**RamenKing: **Distant cousins?

**FoxSpirit: **Not even…

**RamenKing:** -Isht sad-

**TooTroublesome: **Lovely brother relationship…

**RamenKing: **Brofer! It's_Brofer!_

**TooTroublesome: **Okay, how about we get back to the whole… Everyone's-Getting-Beat-Up-By-Sasuke-And-Suigetsu situation… -Sweatdrop-

**FoxSpirit:** Sasuke's causing trouble? I don't think I'm coming back to that school…

**TooTroublesome: **Oh, yeah… You were here before, weren't you? You moved…

**FoxSpirit: **Yeah. I'm moving back in with Naruto.

**RamenKing: **OMG! BROFER!

**FoxSpirit: **Ignoring him and continuing on… So Sasuke's being a troublemaker, basically?

**TooTroublesome: **Exactly.

**FoxSpirit: **If they're still acting this way when I get back, I'll deal with them.

**TooTroublesome:** It's so troublesome that we can't just talk some sense into them.

**GreenBeast:** Nobody in the school is going to like them once they find out they've been acting the way they are.

**RamenKing: **If Gaara isn't alright by Friday, I'm going after them both.

**FoxSpirit: **Naruto, don't do something stupid. It'll be two against one, and with Suigetsu being as strong as he is, you wouldn't have a chance of winning a fight with them.

**TaintedDestiny: **He's right, Naruto. If you're going to fight them at all, make sure you're with one of us.

**RamenKing: **-Sigh- I know, I know…

**GreenBeast: **…I didn't know Deidara had a GaiaOnline account…

**DogBoy: **Wha…?

**GreenBeast: **And when did Hidan get a YouTube account…?

**RamenKing: **Lee…

**GreenBeast: **Yes, Naruto-kun?

**RamenKing: **We came on to talk about Sasuke and Suigetsu, not Deidara and Hidan having accounts on websites.

**GreenBeast: **Oh!Why don't we go on MY website?! The GreenBeastForums!

**RamenKing/DogBoy/TooTroublesome/TaintedDestiny/FoxSpirit:**Green…Beast…Forums…?

**FoodBoy: **Sounds cool.

**RamenKing/DogBoy/TooTroublesome/TaintedDestiny/FoxSpirit:** … Um…

**GreenBeast: **Well, it IS popular. You guys are the only few, with SOME other people, who haven't signed up on my site, yet. It's even got gossip about Sasuke and Suigetsu. People have already started jumping on the situation.

**FoodBoy: **Can we see it?

**GreenBeast: **Sure. Just go on the site and click the forums section. It's the first forum listed. The forums are in order due to popularity, since the automatic forum-order setting is set on popularity. **(A/N: Don't bother trying to do this… The site doesn't even exist XD)**

**FoodBoy: **Got it.

Once I got where Lee directed us to, I stared at the computer in disbelief. 1,867 pages on the forum_already_, and the forum was just made _today_ after school! And apparently, Sasuke and Suigetsu HAVE signed up on this site, yet they haven't posted in the forum nearly _dedicated _to them! Their profiles say they're signed on right now, too! What's with them? …No, never mind. They're probably reading the posts in the forum and just not posting. They're probably on the phone with each other and talking about it, knowing them. And what's even worse is that Chouji and Naruto have already started posting. The rest of us are at least smart enough to just _read_ what's going on, and _not_ post. We're all going to see Sasuke and Suigetsu tomorrow anyway, unless they skip school. It won't surprise me if they do, due to all of these posts about them. They're going to end up being boycotted.

---

**Tis a bit short. But I'm gonna try harder. I haven't updated in a long time, anyway, so this had best be better than nothing!**


End file.
